1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor circuit, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory circuit and a data processing system using the same.
2. Related Art
A data processing system may include semiconductor integrated circuits, such as a semiconductor memory circuit and a controller, e.g. a CPU or a GPU.
When a read command is received from the controller, the semiconductor memory circuit outputs data stored therein to the controller with the assistance of an internal clock signal.
When a write command is received, the semiconductor memory circuit writes data, provided from the controller, into an internal memory block in response to a strobe signal provided by the controller.
Electronic devices, such as mobile phones and computers, require high speed operation, and thus, higher operating frequencies.
Accordingly, it is necessary for a semiconductor memory circuit to sufficiently secure a timing margin in a data transfer process and to maintain stable performance even during a high speed operation.